Tip Time For Boov
by adorelovestories
Summary: Tip does not wear skirts, well only for a special event. This is that special event. And it all started with just another movie night in Tips room. Lets see how Tip treats her favorite Boov. This story, not meant for sheltered eyes, That rating, is there for a reason. Alien and human are doing the infamous deed.


i am sure you have seen the rating, if not then here's a warning.

 ** _this story contains alien on human sex. Tip and Oh shall be doing the deed._**

That being said, below the line is the story. Below the story Is another line. below that line is some insight on Boov biology and evolution. So after the story, you may like to learn something about possible Boov history and body structure. the theories in said knowledge also explain why I had Oh pack some 'cough" extra 'cough' heat down there. 'cough'

man I need a cough drop

on another note, fully having oh talk and think like he talks in the movie is actually harder then it looks. So I gave that little effort after several attempts.

Enjoy the story my sexy fans.

-It started off as just another movie night in her room, like we did all the time. I failed to realize the signs that indicated she had other intentions. I should have known when she suddenly started wearing that skirt she owned only two hours ago.

Tip does not wear skirts. Which meant, she was putting the so called moves onto me.

In that moment, i realized i should be singing the mating song instead of letting this happen. However, i just couldn't deny her what she wanted. little known secret, i wanted her. I wasn't sure when i started wanting her, but i wanted her. very bad.

"Oh, is this alright? You're not gonna freak like you did with the go carts are you?" She asked.

She looked up at me as i looked down at her. My hearts were racing, have been since she put me on the bed and knelt down in front of me. I wanted to stop her, i should stop her. I was Boov and she was Human. surely we couldn't do this. Could we? Biologically we were to different, yet we were bestest of friends. I had seen her turn down other humans, the so called zone of friend. I was confused at first as to why she did not partake in the ritual of dating.

Then Lucy Tuichi explained it to me. It was fascinating to learn, but embarrassing for Tips my mom. She wanted me.

Despite all logical facts regarding this, i ignored what my brain was telling me. After everything she had taught me about her world, surely i should have seens that we would one day come to this point together. It was innevitable, insanely innevitable. It defied all logic known to Boov kind in how innevitable it was.

She gently took one in her hand, making me shiver pink. I gave a nod, and told her it was alright. She gently stroked the one she had, and looked down at the two of my, what the humans call, dicks. I was surprised to learn human males only had one, and she was surprised to learn Boov males had two.

she poked the other one, and it sent a shiver up my spine. How did she get me to agree to this? more importantly, why was Lucy ok with her daughter being defiled by an alien? I moaned as she took the other in her mouth, still stroking the first one. Was she trying to drive me to the crazy?

"Tip, we can't do this" I whispered.

What was i saying? Stop it brain, we are doing this.

The TV was still on, which drowned out the noises that could possibly be coming from the living room. Not to mention whatever noises she would make me make. Kyle and Lucy were still here, as well as some other friends of ours. What if they found us like this?

She pulled her head back, and a string of her spit hanged between my dick and her mouth. She smiled as she looked up at me. She stood and put her face close to mine, I wanted to die right then. Her eyes were lustful, if i remember the look other humans had that i had once seen. Primarily, Lucy's human that she preferred to call boyfriend.

Tip put a hand on my chest, and pushed me onto my back. She was now above me, still looking at me with those eyes and that smile as she grabbed the collar of my vest.

"Why can't we?" She asked.

Despite her lustful look, i knew if i said the wrong thing she would punch me. I felt my body slowly turn yellow.

"what if i hurt you? Or if something bad happens? We are two different species you and I after all. This coulds end in badness" asked.

She shook her head and put her hand on my cheek, letting go of my collar. She gave me a kiss as she firmly wrapped her fingers around one of my dicks. I moaned into the kiss, unable to resist her. How could i resist her? She was a strong willed girl, and not one to feel much fear. She knew how to push my buttons, she knew me to well. Which made her the perfect person, as the humans say, to seduce me.

"I don't care, and neither do you Oh" She whispered.

She ended the kiss, and then flipped herself around. I stared, not sure if i should proceed. Staring at me, staring me right in the face. Were Tips panties. A small bow placed just below the dark purple line at the top of them. They had a small wet spot, telling me she was enjoying herself. They were purple, as she preferred that color out of all others.

I felt her grab my dick and put the other in her mouth. I gasped as she fit the whole thing in her mouth. as she skillfully stroked and sucked both of my dicks, I began to wonder. For someone who told me she had never had intamacy with another human, she seemed to know alot about the so called foreplay.

She took my dick out of her mouth and giggled.

"Are you going to help me out or am i going to do all the work? Don't make me hurt you for not touching me Oh" She threatened.

I did want to touch her, very bad. Thanks to many books found in the human libraries, i had some knowledge about human female bodies. I gently moved her panties to the side and then I used my right tentacle and put it infront of her clit. The other, i put infront of her, as some humans call it, glory hole. or Pussy if you prefer it to be called that. I did.

After all, this couldn't be that bad. Even if others found out, nothing bad would happen. Humans and Boov were living quite well with each other. I'm sure that it would be alright if our two species began getting physically intimate. So, why not start now? Though i suspected Smek had already started with a human girl. He was a bit of a, what you humans call, player.

"Alright" I said.

I rubbed her clit, making her gasp and grab one of my pods tightly. Then i stroked the entrance to her vagina. making her gasp again. She didn't stop stroking my dick, and laughed as she put the other back in her mouth.

She pleasured me, and i pleasured her for a few minutes. Until i pushed my tentacle inside her pussy. She moaned, and the feeling of that moan on my dick was amazing. I had the idea of using my tongue to lick her small breasts, but i didn't thinks she wanted her chest all wet like that. Still, the idea was intriguing. I would also get her shirt wet, seeing as i would have to go under it. So that also made me decide not to.

I felt myself getting close, and i knew i didn't have much time. Maybe five minutes. She pulled her mouth off my dick, and licked the tip of the other one before she stopped stroking it. I continued to push my tentacle in and out of her pussy as well as rub her clit.

"Oh, stop. I am getting close" she said, breathing heavily.

I stopped pleasuring the hole between her legs, and slowly pulled my tentacle out of her pussy. She get off of me only to sit on me, my dicks behind her. She reached around and stroked both of them with one hand. The other, she placed on my chest. She was looking at me with a lustful look, it didn't take a big brain Boov to figure out what she wanted now. I became worried, what we did next could possibly hurt her. I still wasn't sure how our two species would work together sexually.

I mean, i knew how it would be done. Actually doing it, i was concerned about our physical differences being to different. Would putting my dick or dicks inside of her hurt her where a human dick would not?

"Oh, i want to have sex with you. What do you say we take this to the next level?" She asked.

I wanted to, i so wanted to. However, i was concerned for her, especially since i wasn't sure if we were at this point in our relationship. We were best of friends, but this was sex. Foreplay was one thing, but actually, as the humans say, fucking each other was another.

"Tip, i not sures we should. I could hurt you and what if doing this changes things for us in a negatives way?" I asked.

She leaned down and put her face inches from mine. She gave me a quick kiss, before putting her forehead against my own.

"We have been best friends ever since you made my car fly. Honestly Oh, you can't be seriously thinking this will hurt our friendship. We hang out all the time, even when i go to school you pick me up and we go do something. We are rarely apart from each other. We've pratically been dating already. Seriously, this won't change anything and you won't hurt me. Trust me, doing this won't turn out bad" She said.

What she said was true, but that didn't mean we were taking this to far. We could wait, even though i didn't want to. I wanted to make sure that she was ready for this. I knew she wanted this, but is that the only reason she wanted to do this? Did she just want sex? No, of coarse nots. Otherwise she would have done this with a human, and not me.

I put a hand on her cheek, and she responded by taking it in her hand.

"I want to do this, i want to do you. Only if you're ready, i don't want to push you into something you will regrets later on" I said.

She smiled, and sat up straight. She shook her head as she stroked my dicks slowly.

"Don't forget, i was the one that started this. Trust me, i am ready. I've been thinking about doing this with you for a while now. So, are we taking this to the next level?" She said.

For a while? she had been thinking about me sexually for a while? I couldn't say i didn't like that, and since that was true then i no longer had an excuse not to have sex with Tip. Logically, we should do each other. So, i suppose that we should do each other.

"Alright, but we are going to stop the nanosecond i start hurting yous" I said.

She agreed, and rose up off me to move above my dicks. She pushed one forward and moved her panties to the side as she lowered herself onto my other dick. She gasped as she was slowly penetrated by me. I couldn't believe how tight she felt, i couldn't logically understand how she felt this good just by putting me inside her pussy.

I threw logic out the window at that moment, it wouldn't help either of us anymore. It would only confuse me from this point on.

I watched her, surprised as she stopped. I was all the way in, as far as i good reach. She had taken all of my dick. I looked for signs of blood, but found none as the seconds went by. She had placed her hands on my chest, and had closed her eyes. I knew she was waiting, letting herself get used to me.

I felt my other dick twitch, as her skirt had covered it up and was rubbing against it as she started to grind a little. My dick that was inside her, really enjoyed the feeling and that made me groan in pleasure. If she felt this good by just grinding, then she must feel great when she starts to really move.

"This, this is awesome" She whispered.

"I concur, but i fear i am getting close" I said.

She looked at me with a smile.

"Then we better make the most of it, because i am to" She said.

I nearly bit my tongue as she rose up and then back down. She kept moving, a steady pace as she grabbed my vest in her fists. Not sure what to do with my hands, i grabbed her wrists as she hopped up and down. She was breathing heavily, and was moaning with each downward movement.

Her skirt rubbed against the tip of my dick that was outside, and her pussy wrapped tightly around the other. I was lost in her, in the pleasure of her. I didn't know something could feel so good, i was amazed how good she felt.

I could feel myself building, and knew just a few more hops and i would release all of my seed. Knowing what that meant, i figured i should warn her.

"Im gonna, as you say, cum" I warned.

She let go of my vest and grabbed my wrists. She leaned back, using my arms to keep her from falling back. I felt her tighten up more, and i knew she was about to orgasm.

"Me to, I want to know how you shooting inside of me feels" She said.

My eyes went wide, but i couldn't deny that i to wanted to know how it felt to fill her with my seed. She gave a moan through her teeth as she looked down at her skirt, i could tell that she orgasmed just by the feel of her pussy around my dick and the sudden grip around my wrists. not a second later, i pulled on her arms and both my dicks ejaculated as I gave a groan. One filled her, and the other sprayed the inside of ther skirt.

She slowly stopped hopping, and then layed down on my chest breathing just as heavy as i was. Her arms lazily on each side of me, just like mine as they were still holding her wrists. Her pussy twitched every time my dicks twitched. She could still feel me inside of her, despite being drained of her energy.

She moved her arms and took my hands in hers as she sat up. She had a tired and lustful look. We were both still breathing a little heavy.

"Can you go again?" She asked.

I smiled at her, wanting to feel her like that again.

"For you, how could i not?" I asked.

She laughed and slid off my dick. She pushed the one that was inside her forward and moved the other back. Lining it up with her entrance. The fluids off my dick that was inside her dripped onto me. She lowered herself, and i gasped as the tip entered her. She suddenly dropped, forcing me all the way inside of her.

She gave a loud and quick moan as she suddenly stopped, me completely inside of her. I watched her, worried that her sudden action had harmed her.

"You ok?" I asked.

She gave me a smile as she grabbed the bottom of her shirt. She started to pull it off of her.

"I didn't think i would hate that, turns out i was right" She replied.

She pulled her shirt over her head and threw it towards the floor. I stared at her chest, bare naked chest. Why wasn't she wearing a bra? She leaned down and put her chest in front of my face, and i suddenly knew why she wasn't wearing a bra. She wrapped her arms around my head and began to move her pussy up and down on my dick. faster then before.

Each time our bodies made contact they made a slapping sound. This time, my dick that was not in her, rubbed against her skin. The fluids on it making sure it moved with little difficulty. Her skirt still rubbed against the tip.

I was definetly enjoying how she felt, and i could tell she was enjoying how i felt as she looked at me with those beautiful green lustful eyes. I could feel her breath against my skin. I could feel almost everything about her, including how she was feeling emotionally right now.

The two of us, and i didn't think i could honestly feel this way about a single person even if they were Boov. Were in love, i was still having trouble with the idea of love. Boov didn't have love, at least not until we met the human species.

"You going to touch them or am i going to have to touch them myself?" She asked.

She put her chin against my head as i slowly reached up and gently began to squeeze her small breasts. She moaned as i licked her nipple, and i smiled as i realized i could do something else to them.

I used my tentacles to grab her nipples and gently pull and squeeze them. She moaned, and pulled my head against her chest. I grabbed her hips, and sucked on her right nipple. Using my tentacles on the other.

We kept going like this for awhile, i would guess at the time but i wasn't really keeping track. No Boov would be able to with a beautiful human like Tip fucking them. All i knew is, i was completely at her disposal. I was focussed on her, and her body.

Her moans, as she gave them each time my dick pushed deep inside her. Her breath against my skin, as she breathed heavily. the slapping of her body against mine each time she thrust down onto me. The feel of her body and skirt as the two rubbed against my dick that wasn't inside her pussy. The hard nipples upon her breasts, and the wonderful feeling of her breasts themselves, as i pleasured her small mounds. The movement of her hips underneath my hands, as i enjoyed how her body moved effortessly on top of me.

I was taken out of my focus on her as i felt myself coming close to ejaculation. I took my mouth off her breast, wondering if it would feel just as great as the first.

"Tip, i'm close again" I warned heavily.

She pulled away a little, forcing me to stop pleasuring her breasts and putting her face infront of mine. She picked up the pace, moaning more as our bodies made the sounds of lewd louder then before.

"Me to, fill me up again" She whispered lustfully.

That voice, Tips wonderful lust filled voice, was like the best human music. It captivated me, made me shiver. It, simply put, was the best sound i have ever heard. I would never be able to deny her, and i absolutely loved that fact.

I got a good hold on her hips as i felt it building up. I could tell she was close to, her pussy and the way her arms held my head, were proof enough. She kissed me hard as i felt her orgasm. Both her pussy and her body tightened up. Every muscle in her body, as she moaned loudly, tightened. The same went for me, as i pulled her down on my dick hard and ejaculated in her and on her skirt again. Both of us climaxed together.

My dicks twitched, and each time her pussy tightened only to loosen up. She ended the kiss and wrapped her arms around me as she let herself fall on the bed. Pulling me to my side. She wrapped her legs around me, both of us still finishing up. Her tired eyes looking into my own, i was sure my eyes looked just as tired. She smiled weakly, and rubbed the back of my head.

"Thank you" She whispered.

What did she have to thanks me for? Wasn't it i that should be thanking her? According to human customs that i have learned, was it not the male that should feel honored by a female allowing him to know her in such a way?

"It is i that should be thanking you TIp, for you have given me a wonderful gift" I whispered.

Her smile widened as she closed her eyes and pulled me closer to her. i wrapped my arms around her, as i stopped filling her. I could tell that we had made a mess out of each other just by how it felt down there.

"I think that i love you Oh" She whispered.

I felt one of my hearts stop, literally. Only for a few seconds before it started beating again. What was i suppossed to say to that? I wanted to say that i loved her as well, but was it love of a lover i felt or love towards a very good friend? quickly thinking over everything that we had done, i figured that it was definetly love towards a lover. Friend love had been gone long ago. Boov did not have permanent lovers, only mates that lasted only for the duration of mating. Having a permanent mate, an actual lover. Felt good, real good. Or, as you humans say, fantastic.

I felt myself turn pink as i closed my eyes.

"I thinks that i love you as well Gratuiti Tuichi" I whispered tiredly.

I felt her relax against me as she gave me a kiss on the forehead. Then the door opened, and the two of us quickly looked towards it. Standing there, was Tips my mom, she was laughing and looking behind her which meant that she hadn't looked at us yet. I hoped that was what it meant.

"Mom" Tip yelled.

I felt myself turn yellow as Lucy looked at us.

"Tip, you have to come out-" Lucy began.

Then her smile fell, and she quickly pulled the door against her in an attempt to stop anyone else from seeing us. She looked surprised. It was silent for a few seconds, until Lucy laughed with a shake of her head.

"This means you're going to want another skirt" Lucy said.

Wait, what?

"You're ok with this?" Tip asked.

Lucy turned her back to us, thankfully.

"It's a little weird i admit, but yes i am ok with what i just seen. I just hope you used a condom, now if you'll excuse me" Tips my mom said.

She left, closing the door behind her. I looked at Tip, who stared at the door. Both of us were surprised.

"Well, that could have gone worse" She said.

I agreed with her, then a thought occurred to me. Tip pulled herself off of me, and my dicks fell limp. I watched her as she stood and began to take off her skirt and panties. I forced myself not to get lost in her beautiful body as i felt my dicks slowly retreat back inside me.

"So, does this indicate that the two of us, as your customs declare, are married?" I asked.

She gave me a funny look as she threw her skirt and painties into the dirty clothes hamper infront of her closet.

"What? No, having sex doesn't mean we're married. Where did you get that crazy idea?" She asked.

I stood up and walked to the edge of her bed.

"Well, marriage indicates that two people, namely humans, give themselves to each other. Mind, body and soul. I can't speaks for mind or soul, but didn't we just give our bodies to each other? Doesn't this mean that we are married nows?" I asked.

She laughed as she took off her socks.

"No, this means that we are officially dating. Marriage comes later, and i am only sixteen. I'm to young to get married. Besides, there are benefits to having sex before marriage. You only get married when you truly feel that you are ready to commit yourself to the person that you have been dating. When you really know that you love that person" She said.

I thought hard, her words making me do so.

"So, dating is a trial phase as you humans call it? sort of likes a test to see if two people can works together and actually loves one another?" I asked.

She nodded as she stood up straight.

"Exactly, humans date to see if they actually can work together. I think you and i can, so we're dating. Unless you have a problem with that?" She said.

I became frantic, fearing she thought i didn't like the idea. She went to her closet and pulled out some clothes.

"No, i do's like the idea of dating Tip. i was confused as to the meaning behind what we had just done. i was simply curious as to where we's, as you humans say, stoods in our relationship" I said.

She began walking towards her bathroom, and stopped to look back at me with a smile.

"Dating, means different things to many people. For us, it means that neither of us will accept advances from anyone else. We will only accept them from each other. Which means, that sex, is only to be done with each other. I can't go on dates with anyone but you, and you can't go on dates with anyone but me. Understand?" She explained.

I gave a nod and felt myself turn pink.

"Yes, i thinks i do. i am excited to accept only Tips advances of intimacy" I stated.

She laughed a little.

"It doesn't just mean you can't accept advances for sex, it means gifts and other stuff. We'll talk about it later. For now, i say we enjoy a nice shower together" She said, walking into the bathroom.

My eyes went wide and i smiled, a shower with Tip was a great idea. I heard the water begin to run after the squeak of the shower knob.

"Are you going to join more or what? if you don't hurry up i'm starting without your boov but" She hollered from the bathroom.

I jumped off the bed and hurried towards the bathroom. However, i stopped at the door and looked at the door knob. Remembering how Lucy found us. I turned the lock, making sure no one else walked in on us and made sure it was locked by trying to turn the knob. it didn't turn.

I began to take off my vest as i walked into her bathroom. I stopped as she stood in the shower, the glass door open wide. She looked at me with a smile as the water ran down her body.

"Well?" She asked.

Tip was the best, and this day was officially best day ever

-.

This next part is pretty much just my thoughts on Boov evolutionary factors. So if you don't care to read my rambings, then just continue on down to the line and continue reading. If you just want to leave a review, then do so and have a great day.

Now, some knowledge about a Boov body. as well as the reason how i came to the conclusion Boov had two dicks and a slit that hid them. If i get any of this wrong, due to my quick research on this, someone please point it out so i can fix it. I really just got carried away with this idea.

I looked over Oh, like studied his body. I realized two things. One, cut a Boov body in half directly in the middle along their face and continue all the way down. What do you get? Two halves of a Boov that are exactly the same. Now, our bodies are exactly the same. Cut us in half straight down the middle of our face and keep going all the way down and you get the same thing. Two halves of a human that look exacttly the same.

Along with another theory, Boov noses. They are attached at the end of two tentacles, which are on both sides of a Boovs head. One on each side. Kind of like how our ears are placed. No, i honestly don't know where a boovs ears are. That made me wonder, why are their noses on the sides of their heads?

That question was the origin point of this story, the main reason why i even began to think about this story. Strange how a single thought can make you do something isn't it? anyway.

I came to two conclusions. One, it's for swimming purposes as Oh swam as well as a fish after leaving Tip in the car after he started dancing uncontrollably to the music. The tentacles allow for smooth movement and steering purposes most likely. And they close up at the end to prevent water from getting in. This theory supports that Boovs original planet, the one that they were born, evolved on, and came from, was most likely covered in water. A majority of it at least. Like our planet is. This theory is supported by their feet, which Oh indicated were called pods. They aren't built for land or, they weren't meant to spend much time on land. Their legs are spaced evenly as to provide balance, but evelutionarily speaking their pods don't seem to be built with much land use intended. They obviously can walk on land, but i don't think they evolved on a planet with much land. Their technology took them out of water, which that also supports this theory. As i am sure you have noticed, most of their technology utilizes some form of bubble. This tells me they created that tech to keep water out as to move freely and work to improve their technology and lives outside of water.

For you star wars fans, its kind of like Jar-Jar binks people. They created a pocket of air inside of a bubble and live underwater.

This theory is also supported by the Gorg. Which looks like a freaking Starfish. Most likely the two came from the same planet, or very similiar planets. the Gorg seem to have the same evolutionary factors in play when it comes to evolving from water and working to function outside of water. The gorg seem to have built there tech primarily for war, while the Boov seem to have built theres primarily for survival. The theory that the two came from the same planet is supported by the fact that the Gorg super chip was compatable with Boov technology. Oh literally just popped the super chip into the Boov ship and it got a sudden increase in speed. As well as other increases in functionality. This wouldn't be possible unless the two technologies were built along side each other. Both rivaling the other, but the two designed for different purposes.

theres also a possibilty that the Gorg had built their technology for colonization. As the Gorg ship that landed on earth seemed to be built for tearing it up. Primarily the top surface, which makes me think they intended to get rid of everything on the surface to put the necessary things for them to live on it on said planet. Unless of coarse the ship was just designed to completely destroy a planet while searching for something as it ate away at the ground. Which is supported by the fact the Gorg was looking for the rock, that contained the entire next generation and survival of their species.

However, as the rock was taken after the ship was built. I really doubt that the ship was built souly for destroying planets.

Two, back to Boov noses being on the side of their heads. its for protection purposes. As to keep out some form of toxin from getting inside the breathing passages, inside the noses, and causing harm to said Boov. Having the breathing passages placed on tentacles would allow a Boov to effectively keep themselves from breathing in anything harmful. This theory supports a planet that is barren and has toxic animals that hunt Boov or toxic plants that are scattered through out said planet. little else supports this theory, and their technology disproves, goes against, it. They would not have used bubbles as a barren planet would require stronger material for them to use for travel and living places. Yes i know those bubbles are strong, as kyle pretty much got squished by a bunch of statues but his bubble only got cracked and he sustained little damage. His glasses were broke, which means that he did get hurt a little bit. So, yeah, bubbles would not have been used on a barren planet. The majority of their body structure actually goes against this theory.

The changing of their skin color actually supports both theories. As seen in some animals, Boov most likely evolved to have skin that could change color. For camoflage against predators on their planet. This supports the Gorg being one of the species that were on their original planet. As the Gorg were most likely the most dangerous predator to the Boov.

The Gorg seriously don't look threatening, but have you seen a starfish force a clam open? the starfish may not look like much, but its got strong muscles to work against the clam. Gorg most likely rival the Boov in intellect, which allow them to dominate them given their more violent tendecies shown in the movie. The Gorg do not fear danger much, and the Boov do. While the Boov run when probability of success gets low, the Gorg don't seem to calculate like that and jump head first into battle with little concern. As shown when the Gorg ship charged against the Boov ship.

As for Boov having two dicks, this really just came from the idea of them being in water and their noses being on the sides of their head. Without actually taking a Boov apart, actually disecting them, we can't really began to tell what they have when it comes to reproductive organs. Or anything else that is inside them really.

Reason for two dicks, main supporting theory here. Snakes hava a Hemipenes, which means a creature with two dicks. With the research i found i discovered why. During cell creation, the little things that make up our skin, bones and pretty much everything that makes us, well, us. The two penis come from tissue that would have become legs. However, snakes don't have legs. So somewhere down the line of the creatures they evolved from, their legs stopped growing and they kept using the tissue that would have become legs. Giving them, another dick. now, snakes don't use them both at the same time, well they do sometimes but not all the time.

The two dicks are attached to two seperate nuts, yes i am talking about those two balls dangling between human male dicks. Now, since the two nuts aren't actually attached to both that means one dick can be stimulated and brought to ejaculation. While the other will not be brought to ejaculation. This evolutionary detail allows snakes to court as many females as they can, pretty much get to fucking as many times as they can. They use one dick to have sex, and then let that dick rest while they use the other on another female snake. Snakes are players aren't they?

For those of you wondering, yes female snakes have two pussies. It's called hemiclitores. I might have misspelled that one. You get my point though, i hope. Now, having two sex organs is primarily meant for increase fertilization chances. Meaning, they have a better chance to actually get pregnant and create more snakes. Now snakes give birth to live snakes as well as lay eggs. And some snakes combine the two, keeping eggs inside them and when they hatch push the little snakes out of them. Anyway, i am getting off track.

Now, this supports an evolutionary factor, for the Boov, that made them need to keep increasing their population. Most likely they had a lot of factors against them when it came to survival. Thus, the need for having two dicks and pussies. Yes, making Oh have two dicks means that female Boov have two pussies. The need for survival is supported by their increased fear of danger, they were pretty much beaten into fearing alot of stuff during their evolution.

I pretty much mean that all of their species evolutionary life, something kept hunting them. Making them fear almost everything. Making them get the need for increase survival, meaning they pretty much were forced into increase sex and fertilization chances.

Back to the Boovs need for a slit to hide their sexual organs. I figured that the sexual organs would be hidden inside the body. Given the planet covered in water theory. They evolved from water, thus giving them the need to keep their bodies smooth and able to swim quickly and easily through water. Meaning, the need for a slit in the body that kept both the anus and peni (penises? I honestly don't know what the plural is for penis) inside the body.

Theres also the possibility they are asexual given the fact that all of them pretty much look exactly the same. The little facial stuff on the lip Kyle and Smek have is the only thing i found that could distinguish one from another. Besides skin color, as i am sure you noticed, some of the Boov are different colors and shades. However, this is disproved by the fact that Boov have female voices and male voices. Males are deeper and females are higher. Plus, i completely threw that theory out the window because it didn't support my purpose here. Having Oh and Tip have sex and all, asexual creatures couldn't do that. unless of course they were asexual and sexual reproduction. That would be cool for a boov, and a little bit concerning.

Now, i honestly disliked the only one penis being stimulated while the other isn't. Mainly because i prefer a bigger mess when it comes sex. So, i had Oh get both off instead of just one getting stimulated and making him fill Tip up. I was intrigued by the idea of having him spray on Tips skirt, so that was a big factor in my decision of having both being stimulated.

For those of who are actually interested in the whole biology of this, that mean both dicks are connected to both nuts. stimulate just one and the other will be stimulated without touching it. meaning Tip could have just pleasured one, half the work, and both would have came, for double the fun.

i can also speculate something about their bone structure. In the movie Oh asks Tip if her skull was flexible. This is when they were at Boov central command, the great antenna, in Paris. Also, in the movie, Ohs body reshapes as he is squished against the back window in the car after he presses a button to make the car go faster, kind of like Nos for race cars, in order to get away from the other Boov. Or when he hits the blue mail box, when he first met Tip. Or when he is hanging from the window and the car suddenly stops, sending him flying into a store window. This indicates that the actual bones of a Boov are most likely made out of some form of cartlidge. Like what our ears are made out of. The cartlidge has a set shape, but can bend and reshape momentarily. This theory supports a water planet for them to evolve on, and not a barren planet. Having cartlidge for a bone structure would allow them to get into tight spaces and move more freely through underwater caves or caverns. Theres not much use for cartlidge bone structure on a barren planet really.

This bone structure also supports a need for survival against predators. The predators would most likely hit them around, using the Boov as their punching bag before eating them. Having cartlidge for bone would allow Boov to take several hits without much damage and allow them better chances at getting away from their predators.

I am so not even going to speculate on the number three that Boov seem to have. Nor as to why Boov don't seem to have breasts, maybe they feed their young from their pods? I don't know.

So, to recap.  
-Boov have two dicks and pussies for survival against predators  
-They most likely have cartlidge for bone, again for survival as well as a planet mostly covered in water  
-Gorg most likely evolved on the same planet, and were probably Boovs number one predator  
-make one dick of a Boov cum, or one pussy orgasm, and the other will as well  
-multiple sexual organs is based primarily on Boov need for increased survival/fertalization chances  
-Snakes are players

Wow, i put a lot of thought into Boov biology. Why didn't i just say that having two dicks turned me on and excited my filthy mind? Welp, if you have any questions about my theories, or you have a better one that disproves mine, send me a message. Honestly, this isn't my area, evolutionary theory is actually something i learned during my time on the internet over the years. I would really like to hear thoughts from someone who understands it more then i do.

Ok, so this is just something that i whipped up during my eight hour shift at work. I hope i don't get in trouble for adding all that knowledge up there. Oh well, i shouldn't but ya never know.

Alright, now back to work on my other story. Oh, expect something for Hotel Transylvania 2. Honestly, that movie pulled me back into the dark filthy places of my mind. Honestly they were begging somebody to write a sex story for those two. no, i will not divulge which characters i have chosen. Though, it's pretty easy to figure out.

Now, i have a chapter to write, and you have a review to write don't you. Yes you do, don't even pretend like you don't want to review.

have a fantastic day/night/evening, maybe a fuck with someone, and i hope to have you reading my next story.

Glorious titties and may your pussy be tight and your dicks able to find the infamous G spot. Because asking for a big fat cock is just to much to ask for.

I'm starting to think these stories are corrupting what's left of my mind.


End file.
